The Last Hope
by DanySalvatore
Summary: La esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde y Elena Gilbert no será la que la pierda. Continuación del final de temporada de The Vampires Diares. One Shot.


**One shot** : Continuación del capitulo 5x22

**Disclaimer** : los personajes no me pertenecen , si no a la escritora LJ Smith y el canal CW

**Titulo** : **The Last Hope**

_D&E_

~**S**iento un aliento en mi cuello , me acaricia lentamente unos suaves labios , poco a poco deja un regadío de besos por mi cuello ahora se detiene en mis hombros , luego baja enterrando su cabellera oscura en mis pechos…. Mmmmmmm me muevo estirando mis músculos – bostezo- abro lentamente mis parpados , y lo primero que veo son esos hermosos ojos azules observándome juguetonamente –sonrío- , amo despertar entre sus brazos , sentir como su aroma a menta fresca y su perfume me envuelve , es una exquisita sensación , sujeto su rostro y lo beso tiernamente.

- buenos días – digo sonriendo apegado a sus labios

-¿Te he despertado nena?- me sonríe dando pequeños besos repetidamente

- Mmmm –beso- ¿como no? , si siento como me toca un pervertido mientras duermo – suelto una risita

- así que…¿ un pervertido eh? –ríe besándome de nuevo- anoche no decías eso –sonríe de medio lado

-¡Damon! – lo golpeo con la almohada- no seas tan engreído – sonrío

Suelta una carcajada – ¿engreído yo? –me mira con deseo en sus bellos ojos- yo te daré motivos para ser engreído – rápidamente pone sus manos en mis caderas, y empieza a dejar húmedos besos en mi estomago produciéndome cosquillas.

-Jajá jajá para Damon , ¡para! – grito entre risas.

-¡ELENA! ¡ELENA! ¡DESPIERTA!-

Abro abruptamente mis ojos, la sonrisa que tenia en estos momentos se desvanece completamente al ver que no estoy en mi cuarto y definitivamente no está Damon a mi lado, estoy desorientada, ¿donde estoy? ¿Donde esta Damon? ¿y porque esta Caroline sujetándome? No entiendo nada,…lo primero que siento es el dolor de mis huesos en estar mucho en esta posición, empiezo observar mi alrededor, y veo pasto… mucho pasto y siento un olor a flores… estoy en el patio de la mansión, ¡Pero que! …. , oh no … , me levanto lentamente y veo un nombre escrito en el cemento donde me he quedado dormida .

_Damon Salvatore __1841__-2014_

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, y veo como los últimos acontecimientos se reproducen en mi mente ,todo llega de golpe, siento como mil puñaladas golpean mi pecho, No puedo respirar , me falta el aire , mi cuerpo no responde.

-¡DAMON! ¡Nooo por favor! -mi vos es un desgarro profundo

- Elena , - me mira la rubia con ojos de lastima – vamos a casa , se pondrá a llover y llevas días sin comer …

- Caroline harías el favor de dejarme sola por favor – digo retirando mis lagrimas bruscamente

- llevas diciendo eso todos estos días… -me reprocha

No tengo ganas de nada, siento como una ira me envuelve es que ¿no lo entiende?..

-¡que mierda quieres que haga y si lo he perdido Caroline! , ¡se ha ido!– le suelto bruscamente llevándome las manos a mi cabello- lo he perdido – repito - Caroline lo he perdido para siempre – rompo a llorar de nuevo

- Elena … - intenta acercarse

-Suéltame, no iré a ningún lado – me sujeto al frío cemento donde he estado durmiendo los últimos días

- pero … yo solo quiero ayudarte , ¡todos queremos Elena! – me grita

- ¡Que te vallas! – le grito llorando

-Esta bien me iré ,pero te recuerdo que no solamente tú lo has perdido Elena … todos lo hemos hecho y estamos intentando a seguir adelante –suspira- tal ves deberías hacer lo mismo- la rubia se para y me deja sola como yo quería.

¿Seguir adelante? , claro es fácil decirlo, pero para qué seguir, si ya no está esa persona que te hacia feliz con una sonrisa o sentir con una mirada o con lo que has vivido los mejores momentos de tu vida , con el cual he madurado y crecido como persona.

Todo es debido a él , y ahora que lo he perdido , me doy cuenta de pequeños detalles que ahora lo convierten en la persona a quien se lo debo todo.

Una parte de mi cuerpo dejo de vivir, cuando me dejó, fue literalmente que me hayan arrancado el corazón y lo hayan cortado en mil pedacitos. , esta opresión en el pecho no me deja pensar ni mucho menos sentir ….¿y así me piden seguir con mi vida? Yo no quiero vivir …, ¡no si él no esta! , … mi cuerpo esta cansado de llorar , esta masacrado con todas estas emociones , esta cansado de todo el sufrimiento …

Pensé que había vivido todo lo malo que podría vivir una chica como yo… , la perdida de mis padres , biológicos y adoptados …. mi querida tía Jenna , mi mejor amiga , Alaric y mi hermano, aunque estos dos hayan vuelto , aun así había podido soportarlo , gracias a mis amigos , pero sobre todo por él …, Damon me había ayudado a ser fuerte y a seguir adelante ¿ pero ahora que? , mi alma gemela , mi compañero de vida , mi guardián , mi amigo , mi confidente , mi apoyo , mi verdadero gran amor … ¡YA NO ESTA! ¡SE FUE , NO ESTA AQUÍ! , y lo peor de todo es que no solo a él lo perdí … he estado tan cegada por él que se me olvida que también perdí a mi mejor amiga ….otra ves. , no puedo soportarlo más, no creo poder seguir como la otras veces … estaba tan equivocada cuando pensé que ya había sufrido suficiente.

Puedo que sea egoísta en estos momentos , y piense que solo yo lo he perdido… pero es que no dejo de pensar en todas las veces que desearon la muerte de mi hombre incluyéndome…

¿Qué irónico no? Las vueltas de la vida al final hicieron que él diera la vida por todos nosotros .

Pequeñas gotas se mezclan con mis lagrimas, haciendo que me sienta más miserable de lo que ya estoy , subo mi vista al cielo y suspiro.

– ¡No me dejes por favor!– le grito al cielo- quiero ir contigo- sigo llorando hasta que me canso y me encojo en la tumba abrazando mis piernas, dejo que la lluvia envuelva mi cuerpo y permanezco en silencio rememorando el sueño que había tenido.

Un ruido hace que levante mi vista y me encuentre de frente con un cuervo negro – sonrío tristemente-

-Damon – susurro desganada

El cuervo me observa , y veo que en sus patas hay algo blanco , como un papel …

Me levanto sin fuerzas y me acerco al ave negro que tanto amo, saco el papel y y lo desenvuelvo y este vuela alto dejando…

_**Esperanza**_ es lo ultimo que se pierde dicen muchos y así parece porque en estos momentos consume mi cuerpo , levanto mi mirada nuevamente al cielo y le sonrío aún con lagrimas en los ojos , una nueva oportunidad se me presenta para volver a ser feliz , él prometió volver conmigo y yo me haré cargo a que cumpla su promesa , beso el papel y es increíble como unas simples palabras me dan fuerzas para afrontar este camino, me levanto y fijo mi mirada en la tumba de Damon .

- Te traeré de vuelta mi amor – sonrío tristemente

Giro mis talones y camino rumbo a mi viaje para ayudarlos, con una nueva esperanza en mi interior…_**la última**_ , tiro el pequeño papel al suelo dejando que la lluvia moje las palabras que me han dado motivo para seguir adelante :

_Puedo ayudarte Elena , Damon y Bonnie no están donde tu crees , solo visita mi casa y encontraras lo que falta para traerlos , solo tú sabrás._

_**Atte. : Sheila Bennet**_

**FIN**

Estaba escuchando la canción Time de Hans Zimmer y me llego la inspiración para escribir jajaj así que decidí compartir mi relato , esto es lo que creo que sucederá en la sexta temporada , la abuela de Bonnie dijo algo que no se puede ignorar ajaja así que espero que traigan a mi amado Damon que sin el no existe la serie!

Dany.


End file.
